Sran
Sran was a Starfleet officer during the latter half of the 24th century. The first full-blooded Romulan to serve in Starfleet, Sran commanded the USS Naptown at the outset of the Dominion War. Childhood Tragedy Born in Ki Baratan on Romulus in 2341, Sran was the only child of a diplomat and a commander in the Imperial Romulan Fleet. His mother was her people's lone ambaddador to the United Federation of Planets due to Romulus' cessation of diplomatic relations with the Federation following the Tomed Incident of 2311. It was because of her that Sran had his first encounters with humanity as a boy and became at once puzzled by and fascinated with human behavior. An exemplary student, Sran enjoyed studying military history, particularly where it related to the Earth-Romulan War of the 22nd century. His interest quickly drew the ire of his school teachers, who threatened to turn him over to the Tal Shiar for questioning should he continue to obssess over the Empire's defeat at the hands of United Earth and its allies. The barb angered his mother, who berated school officials for their harsh treatment of an otherwise bright and curious young man. Her suspicions were aroused further the following year when Sran was forced to attend home-school due to his enrollment papers being misplaced by clerks with the school superintendant's office. Sran visited Earth a second time in 2354, a visit that would drastically change his life. His mother perished tragically in what was believed initially to be a hovercar accident. The Federation Council arranged for Sran to be returned to Romulus following angry threats by the Senate if the boy should remain on Earth. The USS Horatio, commanded by Captain Walker Keel ventured diverted near the Romulan Neutral Zone to rendezvous with IRW Tarex, only to find the Tarex destroyed and the Romulans themselves as the likely culprit. Starfleet Intelligence determined that the vessel was destroyed at the behest of Sran's father, Commander Tavix, who believed his son's fascination with humanity dangerous and not befitting a loyal Romulan citizen. Orphaned, a devestated Sran returned to Earth to begin his new life. Early Starfleet Career Sran was befriended by Captain Walker Keel during the Horatio's return trip to Earth. Keel shared with Sran the story of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) after the latter expressed curiosity about a model in the captain's ready room. Touched by Keel's kindness, the Romulan adolescent eventually attended Starfleet Academy, presumably sponsored by Keel himself. Sran graduated from the Academy in 2163, earning distinctions in organic chemistry and temporal mechanics. USS Lakota Executive Officer Sran eventually attained the rank of commander and served as senior science officer and first officer aboard the USS Lakota, an Excelsior-class vessel commanded by Captain Erika Benteen. He was present during Admiral Leyton's attempted coup that saw the Lakota and USS Defiant trade weapons-fire near Earth's solar system in 2372. The coup failed after Captain Bejamin Sisko and Constable Odo presented evidence of sabotage engineered by Leyton and several co-conspirators. It's unclear if any members of the Lakota crew were charged, though Sran did not appear to suffer any adverse effects from the ordeal. Captain of the USS Naptown Sran was promoted to captain in early-2374 following the outbreak of the Dominion War. He was given command of an Akira-class vessel that he named Naptown in honor of the Earth city of Indianapolis, the capital of the state of Indiana were Enterprise-C commanding officer Rachel Garrett had hailed. The Naptown's madien voyage came in the form of combat, as the vessel was pressed into service as part of Operation Return, a joint Federation-Klingon venture to retake station Deep Space 9 and prevent the dismantling of a minefield protecting the Bajoran wormhole from Dominion incusion. The Naptown performed exceptionally during her first assignment, destroying a Jem'Hadar fighter attempting to ram the Defiant before the vessel could successfully navigate a hole in the Dominion's lines. The Defiant traversed the opening unscathed and was able to reach DS9 in time to prevent a large Dominion fleet from entering the Alpha Quadrant.